hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Bilo Da Kid (rapper)
Biography Bilo Da Kid was born Didier Robert Buzizi on October 21st 1986 in Niamey, Niger. The nickname ‘Bilo’ was given to him by his mother at birth. When he is a year old, his parents, originally from war stricken Rwanda, decide to move with their two children to Canada for a better life. They land in Montreal, an immigrant-welcoming city at the time and live in St-Leonard’s low income projects for the first year before establishing themselves in the St-Michel neighborhood (67), one of the roughest crime infested areas of the city. From the young age of 12, Bilo develops an interest in rap music and even though he is fluent in French, he starts writing raps in English. Often in trouble and just before his first high school year, he attends summer school where he meets a teacher who will become his principal the next year. Seeing an artistic side in Bilo and more than just a troubled kid, his principal signs him to an audition for a role in a televised sitcom called ‘Fred-dy’ which he successfully wins over 200 candidates. At 13, just before the start of the sitcom, his dad, one of the most influential people in his life, passes away after a battle with cancer. After mourning the loss, he decides to continue on with his acting gig while perfecting his rhyming skills when he’s not shooting. For 2 years, he soaks in what show-business is about and participates in school talent shows, and showcases where he sparks the interest of a label called Lion Soundtrack. He starts working on an album called ‘From Nuthin To Something’ for the label which will never see the light of day due to professional and contractual issues. When he turns 16, without an album or mixtape out, he’s already creating a buzz in his neighborhood and the underground scene due to featurings he has with other fellow rappers and a stellar appearance in the Montrealite Vol 2 street DVD. He would form a group called ‘7Ave Boyz’ named after the street he grew up on and made up of some of his childhood friends. In 2006, he decides to work on his first mixtape called ‘Hood Classics’ which barely scratches the surface on his ability to create songs and his rhyming skills. Well received by the mass, he follows up a year later on July 7th 2007 (7/7/7), with the sequel to his first mixtape, ‘Hood Classics vol.2′, which solidifies his name in Montreal’s small but growing underground rap scene. Often called ‘The Hope Of the City’, Bilo Da Kid is able to paint a picture of the highs and lows, trials ans tribulations of being a young men growing up in the rough streets of St-michel and Montreal. A month after the release of the mixtape, during a night of celebration, he gets into a scuffle with an individual, who at the time was attacking his cousin, which results in the death of that man. He would be arrested that night and for the time leading up to his trial, the media would persecute him. On December 22nd 2009, in front of an all-white jury, Bilo Da Kid would be found guilty of 2nd degree murder and on January 20th 2010, he was sentenced to 12 years-to-life. When everyone thought his career had hit a dead end, Bilo Da Kid and his lawyers put in an appeal for his case to the Quebec Supreme Court that was rejected in May of 2012 but was received and then approved by the Supreme Court Of Canada in May of 2013. Seven years after the infamous night that changed his life, he was granted bail and a new trial. To the excitment of his growing fanbase, he would waste no time and hit the studio to work on his most anticipated mixtape to date, titled ‘Out On Bail’, which would hit the streets on September 15th 2014. Already seen as a modern day 2Pac by his peers, much more is to come from this young and already mythical rapper hailing from St-Michel, Montreal. Discography Mixtapes * 2006: Tha Hood Classic The Hope Of Da City... How Real Can Be Da City? * 2007: Hood Classic Vol.2 Don't Hate Da Game Hate Me * Febuary 1, 2008: Mtl: More Than Lyrics * Febuary 8, 2008: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 2 * May 21, 2008: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 3 * * 2016: Apologize Later (Bilo Da Kid mixtape) Singles * Da City On My Back * Live By The Gun (Snagga Shee & Bilo Da Kid single) * September 8, 2014: Cold Spit / I Got This (Bilo Da Kid single) * October 13, 2014: Damn ! / Tryna Keep My Cool (Bilo Da Kid single) * July 15, 2016: Automatic (Bilo Da Kid single) ft Bigg Chucc Songs * Cana-D-A * Out To Get Me * Get Yo' Money * Ain't Nobody * 67 Rydaz * I Got Mine * G-Code (featuring Bigg Chucc) Music * BILO da KID - CANADA * Montreal City - BILO da KID * BILO DA KID feat. U-NIK & GADES - Get yo' money * Bilo Da Kid - Out to get me * Bilo da kid - ain't nobody * Bilo da kid - I got mine (Featuring stoney starr & tuffy) * G-Code - BILO da KID * Bilo Da Kid - Panda(remix) Music Videos * Bilo Da Kid - Da City On My Back * Young Snag feat Bilo - Live By The Gun (Promo Only) * Bilo Da Kid - Cold Spit // I Got This (Official Video) * Bilo Da Kid - Damn ! // Tryna Keep My Cool (Official Video) * BILO DA KID - PANDA REMIX (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO ) * Bilo Da Kid ft. Bigg Chucc, Rj - Automatic (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) Videos * Bilo da Kid ft. Sadik & S-Cro- out to get me (live a laval) * Bilo da Kid ft. XP, B-Panic- 67 rydaz (rip the mic show1) * Bilo da Kid Freestyle * Bilo da kid on CDXTV at the studio * StreetDvD - Bilo Da Kid - Performance Live * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7P2BedcEauY Bilo Da Kid: Ma musique c'est quelque chose que j'prends au sérieux (Interview Inter-Peura)] Links * Bilo Da Kid myspace * Bilo Da Kid's profile on Akon's HitLab.com * Bilo Da Kid 514 facebook page See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Canadian rappers * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal * 67's * Crack Down Posse Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Canadian rappers and rap groups Category:Canadian rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Montreal Category:Rappers in Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal Category:7Ave Boyz Records Category:7Ave Boyz Category:7Ave Boyz Records rappers Category:7Ave Boyz members Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:Biography needed Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Links needed Category:Underground rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Unfinish pages Category:Bilo Da Kid Category:Myspace Category:HitLab.com Category:Gangsta rap Category:October 21 birthdays Category:1986 births